The Gender Series
by Akane-Rei
Summary: Strange things are happening to the Quest Team as a result of an unusual crossover.
1. Gender Crisis

**Gender Crisis**** – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction **

**by Akane-Rei**

**

* * *

**

"Jonny," said a gruff and commanding voice.

He tossed to the other side of the bed and buried his head under a pillow.

"Jonny," said the voice again, more insistent this time and nearer his head.

He opened one eye and saw Bandit looking at him, sitting by his head.

"Jonny," said Bandit.

His eyes widened.

"What a weird dream," he declared.

"This is no dream, Jonny," Bandit said softly.

Jonny rubbed his eyes.

"No way," he said under his breath.

"Jonny, I have something important to tell you," said Bandit insistently.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jonny shouted, jumping from his bed and accidentally flinging Bandit aside.

He stared incredulously at his long-time pet.

Bandit shook himself and padded over to Jonny.

"Jonny, you have to listen to me," the dog spoke.

"A talking dog," muttered Jonny. "No way." Jonny continued to stare, dumbfounded, at his pet.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that last baked potato," he said to himself. "Man, I must be more tired than I thought." He shook his head.

"Jonny!" growled Bandit.

"W-What!" jumped Jonny.

"Will you please listen to me!" exclaimed Bandit. "This is no dream. This is serious."

Jonny began pounding his head in the wall.

"Wake up, Quest!" he said to himself.

Bandit, frustrated beyond belief, ran up to Jonny and started gnawing at his ankle.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" said Jonny, kicking Bandit off his foot. "Whaddya do that for?"

"Will you shut up!" shouted Bandit. "Just listen to me, alright?"

Jonny stared at his pet, not quite trusting his eyes or his ears.

"Why don't you sit down?" asked Bandit, softly this time.

Still in a daze over what he is hearing, Jonny sat down on his bed and stared at Bandit.

"Now Jonny," said Bandit, "What I'm about to say may be a little hard to believe --"

"Yeah, like a talking dog isn't hard enough already," muttered Jonny.

Bandit growled, but continued, "But you have a destiny."

"Wha--"

"Jonny, I have observed you for many years now and have come to the conclusion that you are indeed the one we've been waiting for. You--" Bandit pauses as he sees Jonny spacing out. "Jonny!" he shouted again.

"Wh . .. What!" said Jonny. "I'm listening, I'm listening."

"As I was saying," said Bandit, "it took me a long time to discover that you are the one because of your . . . well, let's just say you're not what we expected."

"What are you talking about?" said Jonny. "What do you mean I'm the 'one'?"

Bandit took a deep breath. "Jonny," he said, "You are Sailor Moon."

insert a dramatic pause >

"And just who, may I ask, is this Sailor Moon?" questioned Jonny.

"Sailor Moon is the champion of justice, the punisher of evil doers, the enemy of the Negaverse," said Bandit.

Jonny's eyes gleamed.

"I'm a superhero?" he asked.

"Er . . . yes," said Bandit.

"Hmmmm," said Jonny. "So this Sailor Moon guy, what exactly does he do?"

Bandit coughed and cleared his throat. "Ummm . . . well, Sailor Moon has these special powers . . ."

"Alright!" said Jonny.

"Anyway," said Bandit, "you get these powers when you transform into Sailor Moon."

"Slammin'!" said Jonny. "What's with the name, though? I mean, Sailor Moon?"

"Well," began Bandit, "It's quite a long story, but basically, the moon is your ruling heavenly body. You fight on behalf of the moon."

"On behalf of the moon?" said Jonny flatly.

Bandit nodded.

Jonny shook his head. "Sailor Moon . . . I don't suppose I can change my name?"

Bandit shook his head.

"Oh well," said Jonny. "So . . . what's my costume like?"

Bandit gulped. "Well . . . you're a sailor scout . . . so your costume has a sailorish style to it."

"Aww man!" said Jonny. "Don't tell me I gotta wear those thingys," he said gesturing to his front to show what he meant.

Bandit nodded.

Jonny groaned. "Jessie's gonna laugh her head off when she sees that outfit. I'd look like a dork!"

He sighed. "But I'll still have super powers, right?"

Bandit nodded his head furiously.

"I guess that's alright then," said Jonny. "So . . . when can I transform?"

"In times of great need," replied Bandit, "you used this to transform." Bandit did a little flip and a disc-like object appeared out of nowhere. Jonny caught it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well," said Bandit, "It's a . . . ahh . . . ma--"

"It looks like a circular communicator," interrupted Jonny.

A sigh of relief escaped Bandit. "That's right," he said. "That's sort of what it is."

"Hmmm. . ." said Jonny. "Isn't it a little . . . girlish?"

"Well . . .uhh . . . a super hero is not afraid to show his feminine side," replied Bandit.

Jonny frowned. "If you say so," he said, a little uncertain.

"Anyway," said Bandit, "What you do is you say 'Moon Prism Power!' and then you transform into Sailor Moon."

"Cool," said Jonny. "I'll try it now."

"NO!" yelled Bandit. "I mean . . . transformations should be taken seriously. You only use them when Sailor Moon is needed."

Jonny's face drooped. "Oh well," he said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" said Bandit. "You'll need all the energy you can get when fighting the Negaverse, you know."

Jonny reluctantly agreed and crawled back to bed.

Bandit gave a visible sigh of relief and padded over to the foot of the bed, trying to figure out a way to reveal to Jonny everything there is to know about Sailor Moon.

* * *

Jonny awoke to the sound of commotion. He jumped from his bed and ran down the hallway to see what was going on. To his horror, he saw a monster threatening his family and friends.

"That monster's from the Negaverse!" screamed Bandit. "He's going to drain their energies if you don't do something quick!"

"What can I do?" asked Jonny.

"Transform!" shouted Bandit.

"Oh yeah!" said Jonny. He took his 'communicator' and said, "Moon Prism Power!"

Everyone, including the monster watched the dazzling array of lights that accompanied the transformation.

Transformation completed, Jonny, aka Sailor Moon, said, "Halt, Negatrash."

Jonny paused, wondering at the high pitch sound of his voice. He shrugged it off and continued, "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Where the heck did that whole spiel sp> come from? he thought to himself.

"Little girl," said the monster, "you have no business here. Now why don't you go away?"

Jonny/Sailor Moon, insulted, said, "Hey! Who are you calling a little girl? Because of that insult, I'll turn you to moon dust!" He took his tiara from his head and hurled it to his opponent while saying the words, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The monster was moon dusted.

"Slammin'!" he said. "Hey dad, Jess, Hadji, Race, are you alright?"

He saw all four of them look at him with gaping mouths.

His dad started blubbering, "M. . .my son . . . what made him do this . . .?"

Race patted Benton on his back to try to comfort him and said, "Now, Benton, I'm sure it's just a stage sh-- he's going through. Jonny's not really going to turn into a . . .a . . .g . . .g. . .gi .. "

"J . . . J. . .Jonny, my friend," said Hadji, "Wh-- what have you done?"

"Jonny?" said Jessie.

"Hey, Jess," said Jonny/Sailor Moon, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" asked Jessie incredulously. "Y . . . You're a girl!" she blurted out.

"Hey," said Jonny, "is that any way to treat the guy who saved your life?"

"That's just it," said Jessie. "You're not a guy. What the hell happened to you?" she asked still staring at him. She started pointing at his chest and his overall appearance.

"Oh I know the sailor outfit is ridiculous," began Jonny, "But--"

"NO!" shouted Jessie. "Not that! Are you dense or what? Jonny, since when have you been a girl?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" said his dad. "What happened to my son! He's She's --"

Finally, Jonny took a good look at himself.

"What the--" he said. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "BANDIT!"

Bandit slowly approached him. "Did I forget to mention that Sailor Moon is a girl?" he asked timidly. "Why do you think it took me so long to figure out that you are her?"

"What!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. He -- rather she -- ran to her room and looked at himself -- herself -- at the mirror.

The others followed closely behind.

All was silent. Finally, a giggle broke out.

Sailor Moon glared at Jessie -- the source.

"This is not funny," he -- she bit out.

"Y . . . You look like you have meatballs on you head," she cracked.

Hadji tried . . . he really tried to stifle his laughter, but Jessie's hilarity was contagious.

"Oh, my friend," he gasped. "Perhaps you should warn us next time you decide to switch genders." He started to guffaw.

"Shut up!" shouted Jonny. "I'm a guy! I'maguy, I'maguy, I'maguy!"

"You could have fooled me," said Jessie, still laughing and clutching her side. "You know, Jonny, you gave us quite a show when you transformed. What I saw . . . well . . . you're definitely not a guy."

Jonny's face turned red and then he turned to Bandit. "How do I turn back?" he demanded.

"Y . . .You mean you don't know?" asked Bandit, a sweat drop forming in his head.

Jonny tried to reign his temper and failed. "I wouldn't have asked if I knew!"

"Well, you're supposed to know!" replied Bandit. "There's suppose to be a great revelation after your transformation!"

"Well I don't know!"

"Then, we're in trouble," said Bandit.

"Oh no," said Jonny, aghast at the implications of Bandit's response. "NO, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Look," said Bandit, "Let's not panic. Why don't you fiddle with your make up compact -- I mean your communicator--"

"Make up compact, you say?" said Jonny dangerously.

"What's the matter, Jonny?" asked Jessie, "Need to powder your nose?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

* * *

The next morning.

"Look at the bright side," said Jessie. "At least you're a guy now."

Jonny glared at her.

"I still wonder, though," said Hadji. He turned to Jonny. "How are you going to explain those long pigtails you have on your head when we get to school?"

Jessie started to giggle. "Yeah, meatball head," she said.

"Bandit!" he shouted.

"Hey!" said Bandit, "Is it my fault if you can't get your make-up compact to work properly?"

Jonny glared daggers at Bandit from where he was sitting while he tugged furiously at the long pigtails in his head.

It was going to be a long school day.

* * *

Revised December 31, 2001


	2. Gender Bending

**Gender Bending – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction**

**by Akane-Rei **

* * *

Jonny Quest stared at himself at the mirror in his room. He looked at his baby blue eyes and was comforted to know that they haven't changed. He examined the features of his face and was again comforted to know that nothing has changed. When his eyes traveled to his hair, however, he let out a sigh of disgust.

Those things were still there. He had cut them every single morning since the . . .er . . . revelation, and yet, they persist on growing back every time he . . .changed.

"Hey meat-ball head," called a singsong voice as the door to his room swung open to reveal an overly cheerful Jessie.

He ground his teeth.

"I told you," he stated plaintively, "I hate it when you call me that."

She grins.

"Aw c'mon, Jonny," she teased, "don't you think it fits?"

A giggle escaped her lips.

"You really should figure out how that transformation thing works," she said with a smirk. "Have you asked Bandit yet how come your hair doesn't go back to the way it used to be when you change back from your . . .er . . . alter ego?"

Jonny grumbled under his breath and watched in the mirror as Jessie approached him from behind. He watched apprehensively as she looked critically at the sides of his head where two buns of blond hair are located. She held out a pair of scissors and said in an amused tone, "Well? Ready for your daily cut?"

* * *

"Que se-e-e-raaaa, sera," sang a hoarse voice.

Hadji Singh stared at his adopted father in despair. He looked at Race beside him.

"Can we not do anything?" he questioned desperately.

Shaking his head, Race also stared at the formerly stoic doctor.

"I don't know what else we can do," he replied. "I think we'll just have to wait this out."

Silence existed between the two of them as they watched Dr. Quest dance dazedly around the room.

"Que see-e-e-raaaa, sera," Dr. Quest's voice cracked. "Whatever will beeeee, will be. My son has loooong pigtails." He looks up at Race. "And veery pink nails," he continued. "Que se-e-e-raaaaa, sera."

* * *

Bandit padded softly and peeked in the study. He's been feeling these strange energy coming from that room just now and he'd wanted to investigate. At first, he had thought that perhaps the strange energy was emanating from the very disturbed Dr. Quest. A closer look, however, revealed no signs of the energy coming from the doctor. Perturbed, he turned to look at the other occupants of the room and his eyes rested on young Hadji Singh.

'Hmmmm,' he thought. 'Could he be from the Negaverse?'

This bore further investigation.

* * *

HOURS LATER.

Hadji stared at the computer screen and tried to ignore the sound of wailing next door.

Who would have thought that Dr. Quest would have such strong lungs?

He winced as he heard his adopted father's voice crack one more time. The doors in this house really don't do much to block the sound of a screeching, singing man.

He stared back at his computer screen and covered his ears to muffle the sounds. If he hears one more thing about Jonny's pigtails or nails, he might just do something . . . violent.

He sighed and noticed a movement from the corner of his eye. Looking at his right, he saw Bandit staring at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"Hello, Bandit," he greeted warily. He still was not quite sure what to make of their miraculously talking dog, but he is coping.

Bandit walked slowly towards him.

"Hadji," he said quietly, "I would like to discuss a matter of great importance with you."

Hadji leaned back against his chair.

"If this is about Dr. Quest," he began, "I'm afraid I have run out of ideas as to how to remedy the situation. He took Jonny's . . . other identity quite . . .badly."

Bandit shook his head.

"That's not quite what I had in mind-,"

"If this is about Jonny's--," he grins, interrupting Bandit, "make-up compact, I am still working on it." He pointed at his laptop. "My analysis has so far revealed nothing in regards to the workings of that device."

Again Bandit shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I have more immediate concerns than that," he growled. "Actually, I came here to - Hadji! Listen to me!"

"Hmmm," he said, taking his attention away from the computer. "I'm sorry. I got a little distracted."

Bandit sighed with exasperation, mumbling under his breath.

"Hadji," he said seriously, looking at him straight in the eye, "you are Sailor Mercury."

Insert dramatic pause

Taking a deep breath, Hadji composed himself.

"That was quite a funny joke, Bandit," he said calmly, "forgive me if I do not laugh at the moment."

He turned back to work in his computer when he felt a tug in his pant leg. He looked down and saw Bandit gnawing at his clothes.

"Please stop that," he said politely

Bandit growled.

"I'm quite serious, Hadji," he insisted. "It has been taking us quite a while to find the sailor scouts, but now that we realize that their reincarnations can also be males," he shrugs, "well.things have been a little bit easier."

"I do not believe you," Hadji bit out. "Now if you would please leave me alone to work on this project, I would truly appreciate it."

Bandit shook his head, then did a flip. An object appeared out of nowhere and Hadji's reflexes enabled him to catch it.

"And what, may I ask, is this?" he said stoically, looking at the object.

"It's a pen," said Bandit. "You use it to transform into Sailor Mercury."

Hadji looked at Bandit sceptically.

"Just like Jonny's make-up compact was a communicator?" he asked, almost derisively.

A large sweat drop formed on Bandit's head.

"No, no," he protested. "This really is a pen."

Bandit approached him carefully.

"See that sign on top," he asked. "It's the sign of Mercury. You transform into Sailor Mercury by saying, 'Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!'"

"And I suppose I fight on behalf of the planet Mercury as well?" Hadji concluded in disgust.

Bandit nodded.

"Again, I do not believe you," reiterated Hadji. "You must have been mistaken."

Bandit sighed.

"Just keep the pen, alright?" he asked.

Hadji stared at the pen suspiciously.

"It's not an eyeliner or a mascara in disguise," Bandit stated. "It really is a pen. Just keep it for safekeeping for now."

Hadji was about to refuse when Bandit continued, "Who knows? It might help you understand Jonny's make-up compact."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Hadji took the pen and turned back to his computer screen.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Hadji frowned at the computer monitor in front of him and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling tired and a trifle lethargic today and he wanted to go home. However, he wanted to finish this school project first. Glancing around him, he was surprised to find the prone forms of the students in the computer lab.

"What the--," he said.

Just then, he looked up in time to see his instructor change into a hideous looking monster and push his head against the computer screen.

Hadji struggle vainly against the monster's grip, not knowing that as he did so, the sign of Mercury glowed brightly in his forehead.

Just when he thought that his face was about to be permanently plastered on the screen, he heard the door to the lab burst open.

"Stop, Negatrash!" shouted a high effeminate voice.

Hadji turned and saw Jon . . .erm . . . Sailor Moon posing by the doorway.

Distracted, the monster stopped and turned its attention to the source of the voice.

"Ahhh," it said, "The Sailor Brat is finally here."

"Sailor Brat?" protested Sailor Moon. "You're turning to moon dust!" With the accompaniment of a few hand signals, she declared, "On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Gasping for breath and relieved at his release, Hadji watched the proceedings and winced as he saw the monster dodge Sailor Moon's attacks.

"Hadji!" called a voice.

He looked down and saw Bandit trying to get his attention.

"Transform, Hadji!" shouted Bandit. "Sailor Moon needs your help!"

Hadji looked disbelievingly at the talking dog.

"You must be joking!" he exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm NOT Sailor Mercury!"

"But what if you are!" accused Bandit. "Can you take that chance? Sailor Moon needs your help! You owe it to her . . . to Jonny to help him . . . her out!"

Hadji closed his eyes, trying to calm his breath.

It cannot be. It cannot be. It just could not be!

"Hadji!" screamed Bandit before biting him in the leg. "Transform now!'

Jonny needs your help.

What if . . .what if. . .what if?

With a pained expression in his face, he gripped the pen that was burning a whole in his pocket and held it up.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

And with a dazzling array of light, he watched as his clothes disintegrated to make way for a shorter and skimpier outfit.

After the transformation, he stared at his gloved hands then at Bandit.

"I did it," he murmured to Bandit. "Well?"

Bandit visibly gulped.

"Umm.Hadji?" he said carefully. "Perhaps you should transform again."

"Huh?" he said, looking at the flustered dog.

He then heard a stifled laugh and looked up.

Both the monster and Sailor Moon were holding their sides trying to contain their laughter.

Hadji looked at his dress code and then back at the laughing pair.

"What?" he demanded. "Have you not seen a sailor fuku before?"

Sailor Moon tried valiantly to answer but dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Just then, the door to the computer lab opened again to make way for three more people.

"What's going on he--," Jessie's voice dissolved as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Her eyes moved about the room until they rested on Hadji. "What the--,"

"Oh my God!" came a voice behind her. "H-H-Hadji!" Dr. Quest blubbered upon seeing him.

"Hadji!" called Bandit. "Transform again! Something went wrong, you have to transform again!"

"What do you mean?" said Hadji, looking furiously at the laughing crowd around him.

"Hadji," said Race seriously, "Couldn't you have told us about this predilection some other way?"

"What the hell is going on here!" wailed Dr. Quest.

"Hadji!" shouted Bandit again. "Transform again, dammit!"

"Why?" shouted Hadji back at him.

"Because!" Bandit exclaimed, "Because you're still a guy!"

"What!"

"You're a guy wearing a sailor fuku, is what he means!" giggled Jessie hysterically.

Confused, Hadji took a good look at himself. His hands went to his chest when he noticed something . . . missing.

"Bandit," he said in a menacing voice.

Bandit backed away slowly.

"Hey!" he protested. "I've got nothing to do with this! I told you, transform again and maybe you'll get it right!"

"Not only do I turn into a female," Hadji began advancing towards the dog, "but I have to turn into a flat-chested female as well!" Outrage was evident in his voice.

A sweat drop forms in evereyone's head.

"No, no, no, no!" Bandit said, shaking his head. "That's what we're trying to tell you! You're not a female yet! Something went wrong with the transformation. Do it again!"

"I suggest you do as he says, Hadj," contributed Sailor Moon, aka Jonny. "The blue sailor fuku isn't really your style."

Again, Hadji looked closely at himself. He gulped as he saw the tight sailor scout outfit curving around his body. His face flushed as he felt . . . a draft.

"Transform again," insisted Bandit. "Maybe this is a fluke."

Gritting his teeth at his humiliation, he grabbed hold of the pen and spit out, "Mercury Planet Power, Make-Up!"

Everyone watched the extravagant light show and gaped at the blue- haired sailor scout that emerged.

Bandit expelled a visible sigh of relief.

Sailor Mercury strode purposely towards the monster and declared, "I am Sailor Mercury! I fight for love and justice! On behalf of the planet, Mercury, I shall punish you!"

Everyone watched as the monster tried to regain its composure, yet utterly failing, making it an easy target for Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury Bubbles! Blast!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

A dense fog engulfed the laughing monster.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

Sailor Moon nodded and said, "Moon Tiara, Magic!"

The monster was moon dusted while still expressing its hilarity.

Silence reigned as all the conscious occupants of the room stared at each other. The only sound that could be heard was that of Dr. Quest's loud sniffling.

"My son," he muttered. "My sons."

Sailor Mercury's shoulder drooped.

"Bandit," she said, "how do I change back?"

Bandit sighed with resignation.

"For the last time," he said, "I don't know. A revelation is supposed to happen when you transform. You should know how to change back."

A muscle twitched underneath Sailor Mercury's eye and a vein in her forehead became quite prominent.

"There is no revelation, Bandit," she said carefully.

"Well," said Bandit, "you can always ask Jonny."

* * *

Hadji Singh stared at himself at the mirror in his room. He looked at his dark brown eyes and was comforted to know that they haven't changed. He examined the features of his face and was again comforted to know that nothing has changed. When his eyes traveled to his hair, however, he let out a sigh of disgust.

A knock in the doorway revealed a cheerful Jessie holding a plastic bottle of a Clairol hair color product.

Hadji looked back in the mirror and stared at his blue hair.

Jessie approached him from behind and stared critically at the blue mass.

"I hate to tell you this, Hadji," she began, "but your roots are showing."

Hadji growled.

* * *

And in the hallway, a song can be heard.

"Que se-e-e-raaaa, sera . . ."

* * *

Revised December 31, 2001


	3. Gender Transitions

** Gender Transitions ****– A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction**

**By Akane-Rei**

* * *

"Que seraaa, seraaaa," howled Benton Quest throughout the Quest Compound. "Whatever will beeeee, will beeeeeee--" 

Jessie Bannon shook her head as she walked through the corridors, looking for Jonny and Hadji.

It was sad to see a brilliant scientist turn into this shell of a madman just because his son happened to have certain tendencies.

Come to think of it, both sons exhibited certain tendencies.

It gave her the creeps.

One day, they're both ordinary healthy boys and the next thing you knew . . .

She wondered if they would eventually resort to borrowing what little make up she had.

She shrugged. She'd have to admit, though. She did feel a sort of . pang, if you might call it that. There was a certain envy to be had in the whole situation. After all, if one looks at it one way, it is the case that both her best friends are superheroes.

Or should she say heroines?

Let's see, when they're guys, they're just normal guys; but when they transform, they get to have special powers. Hrm.

Yup, heroines. They are ordinary guys, but when they become girls, they're heroines.

Well, she'll have to admit that she would not have minded being a heroine.

Not that she would have wanted to wear those short sailor skirts, mind you.

Of course not.

Jessie Bannon was a tomboy and that was that.

Still, being a heroine might not be too bad.

She walked into the living room and found Jonny and Hadji.

On second thought.

She smiled.

"Hey, you guys," she said casually, keeping the smirk off her face.

Two young males glared back at her.

She stifled a giggle.

"I supposed Bandit still hasn't figured out what went wrong with that pen and that make up compact," she said nonchalantly.

Again, she was the recipient of two pairs of eyes, glaring.

"Do you not have some homework you could be doing?" asked Hadji, with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Nope," she said cheerfully. "I think I could just watch you guys all day."

"Jessie," said Jonny threateningly. "You're not helping. The least you could do is help me figure out how to keep all this hair from growing."

"But meatball-head," she said in a whiny voice, "it looks real cute on you."

Jonny made a move to attack her from his position, only to be held down by Hadji.

Jessie laughed, staring at her disgruntled friend.

She really shouldn't tease them. But the fact is, she found the whole situation somewhat hilarious. Here was Jonny, her best friend, sitting on the couch and looking really.well.cute. For a drag queen.

The long blond hair that insisted on growing despite their best efforts really was quite . nice. She was sure that there are plenty of girls who wish they had Jonny's hair right now.

Unfortunately, that was the problem. It's a girly hair.

She laughed harder.

And then there was Hadji, who's blue hair insisted on making an appearance despite his best efforts to dye it.

Between the two of them, they'll be keeping the hair products industry in business.

She stared at her two friends again and felt a vision overwhelm her.

* * *

She was staring at the eyes of a princess while they danced under the stars. 

"Mamoru," she said softly, lovingly. "Don't you wish this moment lasted forever?"

"That I do, princess," a deep, masculine voice came out of her. "That I do."

* * *

Jessie gave a start. 

A MASCULINE VOICE? FROM HER?

'What the heck was that?'

"Hey, Jess," cajoled Jonny's voice. "Are you alright?"

She looked searchingly at him.

"What?" she said shakingly.

"You looked spaced out there for a moment," he said quietly. "Are you alright?"

With panicked eyes, she stared at her friends, both epitomes of gender bending. Perhaps she had been hanging out too much with them.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She saw Hadji give her a concerned look.

She gave them a grin. "I'm okay," she said, "I'm just trying to figure out whether you guys would like to borrow anything from my wardrobe."

Jonny threw a pillow at her.

She smiled. "Meatball head," she said with relish.

* * *

That night, in her room, Jessie pondered the vision that she saw. 

There was a familiar feeling to it. A sort of nostalgia.

NOSTALGIA? OVER BEING A GUY?

Oh no.

"Jess," she told herself quietly, "you are becoming paranoid.

She sighed, feeling quite tired for the moment. Her pillow looks so inviting.

* * *

She saw them fighting for him and his princess. They were wearing a sailor fuku and they had powers of fire, water, lighting, and love. 

They were defending her world and her princess' world from destruction.

And she...HE was a knight.

* * *

Bandit was walking down the halls of the Quest Compound when he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. It was a groaning of sort and distinctly non-human. 

He sighed. It was another monster.

Despite all the hi-tech security system that is installed in the house, monsters seem to gravitate towards it ever since his discovery of the sailor scouts.

Slumping his shoulders, he headed towards Jonny and Hadji's bedroom to inform them of this new monster development.

In the back of his mind, he could hear himself praying that the transformation compact and pen would work well this time.

* * *

She woke up with a start. 

She got out of her bed and paced her room. She stopped in front of her mirror and looked at the knowing eyes in front of her.

She knew her destiny.

And her destiny was to help them. She would help them in order to find her princess.

Again she stared at her reflection. And, just for a second, she could have sworn she saw the dark eyes behind a mask of a caped man.

Wait a minute.

A man?

Come to think of it, in her dream, there had been that-

A bright array of lights flashed throughout the house.

'And they're at it again,' she thought, making a run towards where the ruckus would be. She shook her head.

They really ought to do something about those transformations. The array of lights were so bright is basically gave away their positions.

Not to mention the fact that they're quite vulnerable without their clothes.

As she made a move to open the door to her bedroom to go outside, another vision assailed her.

* * *

She was dancing with a princess when the whole world collapsed. She can feel the ground beneath her shake. In her head, she can hear a voice. 

"You have to help them," it said.

She shook her head, confused.

"You have to help them."

"But what can I do," she asked in a familiar deep voice.

A flash of light appeared from the sky and blinded her-

* * *

She stared at her hand in the door knob. She watched as it moved on their own, her whole body swaying in an array of lights. She felt herself changing, changing, changing. A black suit and tie attached themselves to her while a top hat appeared in her hand. 

And then it was finished, and all she could do was stare at herself at the mirror.

She was a superhero.

A look of delight entered her eyes.

She was a superhero, just like Jonny and Hadji.

And, what's more, she didn't have to wear those damn sailor fukus.

She approached the mirror carefully and took a good look.

She had to admit that the tux looked alright. It was a typical guy's tux, but hey, these are the modern times. Women wear armani suits and normal guys' clothes all the time. So, really, it's no big deal for her...for her...

She looked at herself closely at the mirror.

Rather, she stared at herself...no...himself on the mirror.

"No," he gasped.

She...er...he was taller than before and her hair was short and black."

"This can't be happening," he whispered quietly.

He heard a knock on her door and she glanced at the offending frame with a look of panic.

"Jessie, are you alright?" she heard her dad query.

She...he looked around for...something...anything.

"Ponchita," her dad's voice came through more insistently, "are you alright? There's a monster in the house and I just want to make sure that you're alright. Jonny and Hadji...well...Sailor...hmmm...you know what I mean. They're taking care of the intruders right now. "

"This CANNOT BE HAPPENING," he said under his breath.

"Ponchita?" her father said again, this time with a rattle on the doorknob. "Is there someone in there with you?"

"Ummm...I'm okay, dad," he exclaimed in the highest pitch voice he could manage. He cringed at the sound of it.

"Jessie?" her father said, the rising concern evident in the tone of his voice and the more insistent rattling of the doorknob.

He clenched his fist in frustration.

"I'm okay, dad," he tried again, striving for a girl's voice, and knowing utterly that he failed.

"Jessie!"

This time the door burst open and in comes her father. His look of concern underwent a dramatic change as he took in the scene before him. From a concerned parent, to a confused man, to a steadily angrier father, Race Bannon glared at the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And where is my daughter?"

He approached him with determined steps and grabbed him by his cuffs.

"I asked you a question, boy," he said menacingly. "Just what the hell are you doing in my daughter's room, at this time of the night?"

He choked.

"Ummm..." he gagged.

"I'm waiting," said her father, bringing his face close to her (or his) own.

Jessie would swear that at that moment, she could see a cloud of smoke coming out of her father's ears.

Her father looked around.

"Ponchita?" he shouted. "What did I say about having boys in your room, especially at night?"

Still, Jessie was choking.

"D-d-d-dad," she protested, only to have her masculine face brought close to her father's.

"I am not, nor will I ever be your father, boy," her father said vehemently. "Whatever it is you have done with my daughter-"

"Daaaad," she (he) insisted, abandoning his attempt for a high-pitched voice. "It's me, Jessie."

"What do you take me for?" her father demanded. "My daughter is a girl, not some...man!"

"Daaaaad," she said, trying to look at his eyes, "it's really me, your Ponchita."

Her father smirked. He brought her new face even closer to his this time as he growled, "Listen, you punk. You expect me to believe that my daughter of fifteen years has suddenly out of nowhere turned into a man within the space of--"

And just as those words flew out of his mouth, he gave her new form a double take.

"Oh no," he said in supreme denial.

* * *

"Can't a girl...I mean guy have a decent night's sleep anymore?" exclaimed Sailor Moon, aka Jonny Quest, as she dodged one of the many ammos that this new monster had just hurled. 

From the far corner of the house, a howl of pain is heard.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Mercury, aka Hadji Singh, after delivering one of her bubble blasts. She squirmed, trying to adjust to her ill- fitting costume.

Sailor Moon looked at her in concern.

"I don't know," she answered, "but it can't be good."

* * *

Benton Quest ran towards Jessie Bannon's room as soon as he heard a commotion in that section of the house. While he can be quite insensible when it comes to his own sons' conditions, Jessie was still like a daughter to him and it was from a fatherly concern that made him enter her room. 

What he saw upon entering, however, was enough to push him to another mental breakdown.

He blinked.

Twice, just to make sure.

Yup, no mistaking about it.

It was Race. And another GUY.

Both of whom look to be on the verge of kissing.

He stumbled back and watched as the participants of the little drama in front of him were startled out of their reverie. They looked at him and then at each other, then back to him and then at each other, as if realizing the implication of their position.

They jumped apart.

But it was too late.

He already saw.

And he could never forget.

"Race," he said, trying to clamp down the tide of hysteria that threatened to overwhelm him. "Does Estella or Jessie or any of your other women friends know that you...and him...and you...and him..."

He looked at both of them back and forth.

Then he shouted indignantly, "In your own daughter's bedroom? Have you no discretion!"

* * *

Again another wail is heard from the distant corner of the house. 

Sailor Moon winced as a projectile scraped by her arm.

"Those wails are becoming a tiny bit distracting," she muttered under her breath.

Sailor Mercury jumped behind her and nodded in agreement, as they faced the monsters back to back.

"Perhaps we should investigate," she inquired.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Let's finish this."

Just then, the monsters jumped and flattened them to the ground.

"Any ideas as to how to finish this exactly," gasped Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon groaned. "Give me time."

* * *

While Dr. Quest and her father stared at each other in a kind of stupor, Jessie had a feeling of imminent danger. A vision of a hapless Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury came to her mind. 

She (he, really) looked at both older men. With a careless shrug, she darted out the room, intent on helping her friends, leaving behind two speechless men.

* * *

Race cleared his throat. 

"Listen, Benton," he said approaching his friend with an outstretched hand.

Benton backed away quickly, a look of panic entering his eyes as he stared at the outstretched hand.

"Listen, Race," he said hurriedly, "I like you as a friend and everything, but..."

"Benton," Race began again.

"But I'm just not interested in you that way," let out Benton in one breath. "I'm not interested in ANY men that way."

* * *

"I'm getting squished!" cried Sailor Moon, huge globs of tears forming in her eyes. 

"Jonny-I mean, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said, breathing heavily, "do not, I repeat, do not cry like a baby. You will no doubt regret it once we transform back to our natural selves."

"But the monster's soo heavy!" she wailed.

Sailor Mercury prayed for patience.

Suddenly, the sound of a guitar chord is heard, and both sailor scouts look around, as if almost waiting for an entrance. Their eyes widen as an array of roses showered through from nowhere, prickling the monsters and (miracle of miracles) driving them away.

Sluggishly, they got up on their feet and looked up to their rescuer.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon breathlessly.

With much posing, he replied, "I am Tuxedo Kamen! Here to help you ladies in distress."

With that, he gave a formal bow before stepping back out into the night and disappearing.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury looked at each other.

"He's sooooo cu--" Sailor Moon cut herself short as she realized what she was saying. "Oh my god," she cried, "I'm acting like a girl!"

Sailor Mercury nodded as they both stared into the night.

* * *

Bandit made sure that both sailor scouts were okay, before going back to his sleep. He did NOT want to be there should their transformation compact and pen malfunction as it's wont to do.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen, aka Jessie Bannon, decided that a walk around the Quest Compound would probably do him good at this time. It would give him time to ponder, think, reflect upon the events of the day. 

Besides, her/his father and Dr. Quest were both still in her room.

* * *

Daylight broke sooner than most of the people in the Quest Compound would have liked. As Jonny (with his pigtails) and Hadji (with his blue hair) came groggily down the stairs, they headed for the kitchen to have an informal breakfast. 

"Some night, huh?" commented Jonny to his friend.

"That is an understatement," replied Hadji, looking at Jonny strangely.

"Listen," said Jonny urgently, "I would appreciate it if you don't tell Jess about ...you know...the crying and the 'cute' comment."

Hadji gave an evil (or what to him would be an evil) grin as he looked beyond Jonny's head and saw Jessie behind him.

"Oh Hadji doesn't need to tell me that, Jonny," she said gloatingly. "You did that quite well on your OWN...hiccup."

A cornered look entered Jessie's eyes. That was a man's voice that just came out of her. Right when she said "own," it was a man's voice.

"YOU DID THAT ALL...hiccup" she stopped.

What the?

Jonny and Hadji looked at her in perplexity.

"Jessie?" they both queried. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

* * *

In Jessie's room, Benton and Race still stared at each other in stupefication. 

"Que sera, seraaaaaa," Benton sang under his breath.

"Whatever will be, will beeeeeee," continued Race.

* * *

Revised December 31, 2001 


	4. Gender Switching

**Gender Switching ****– A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction**

**By Akane-Rei  
**  
**

* * *

**

Race Bannon counted silently to ten. Ever since breakfast, he had this nagging feeling that someone was watching him in an almost stalker-like fashion. And, given the security of the Compound, he knew that it had to be one of the people who lived in the house.

On second thought, it could also very well be the dog. Who, of course, turned out to be not just a dog. Just like the Benton's kids, who turned out not to be just boys. And let's not forget his daughter, who turned out to not just be a girl.

Race would have to admit to himself that he had always wished he had a son. He would never have traded Jessie for all the sons in the world, but that didn't keep him from having what his ex-wife would have called a male chauvinistic desire to have a son.

He should have been more careful for what he wished for.

He entered the living room, intent on looking for his daughter so they could have a talk. Seeing his red-headed daughter, he gave a sigh of relief. He had to admit that he had been a little unsure as to whether it was going to be one of those father-daughter talks, or whether it was going to be a he gulped> man to man talk. He didn't know what was going on with kids these days. Back in his own youth, people were quite content to be what they are. Girls were girls and boys were boys.

"Jessie," he heard Jonny's voice. "C'mon. Tell us how you did it."

He saw his daughter shake her head vehemently. "I'm telling you," she said insistently, "I don't know. It just turned out that WAY."

Race winced at the change in his daughter's voice. It was THAT voice. He shook his head. Kids these days. He cleared his throat and interrupted, "Ponchita," he said sternly, "we need to talk."

* * *

Jonny gave a sigh of exasperation. He knew, he knew, that Tuxedo Kamen had to have been Jess. The voice that occasionally came out of her was too familiar, and too coincidental for it not to be.

"Race," he implored, "tell Jess to tell us how she can transform without any problems."

"WITHOUT ANY problems!" demanded Jessie. "What do you CALL THIS?" she exclaimed, pointing at her throat, indicating her once-in-awhile masculine voice.

"At least you can hide it!" argued Jonny. "You don't have to go to school looking like a–-

"Enough," said Race. "Jessie," he said, "you and I need to talk. NOW."

"But Race," Jonny started to whine, "this will be quick."

Race gave him a look that spoke volumes before he said, "Jonny, Jessie and I need to talk to your father right now. She'll be right back with you after we clear something up."

With that, Race led Jessie out of the room.

He turned to Hadji, who had been silent all this time. He seemed to be more involved in reading some journal than he is at their present predicament.

"Well, Hadj," he said, "what do you think was that all about?"

Hadji looked up at him. "I do not know Jonny," he replied. "To what are you referring to?"

Jonny gave a sigh of exasperation. "What is that you're reading, anyway?" he asked, curious to know what his friend found so fascinating that he must have completely blocked out the fact that Jess can change back correctly or the fact that Race seemed more uptight than his usual self. Walking over to where his friend was sitting on the floor, he gave a tiny yelp.

"What?" asked Hadji, almost defensively.

"Why?" questioned Jonny. "Just tell me why. And it better be a good why because I don't see any reason why you could be reading this…this…" his voice trailed off.

"I was just trying to see if they could recommend a better product," stated Hadji. "If we are to continue to have these…problems with our hair then—"

"But Hadji," Jonny said disbelievingly, "Glamour?"

"I found it among Race's things," said defended Hadji. "And besides, in times such as these, it is better to consult the experts rather than go about things in a haphazard manner."

Jonny thought about that for awhile.

"Well," he said leadingly.

"Well what, my friend?" asked Hadji cautiously.

"Did it say anything about how to control these…these…these meatball hair?" he burst out.

* * *

"What's this about, Dad?" his daughter asked on their way to Benton's study.

"Ponchita," he declared, "you are going to transform into that…that guy I saw last night."

"But Dad," she protested.

"There is no buts," he stated, clenching his jaw. Thinking about last night, he knew, will always have the same effect on him. "You will come up to Benton's study and you will transform yourself," Race started again. "You will let Benton know that you were the man in your bedroom last night and not some…some…" Again, he clenches his jaw.

"But Dad," began Jessie, "Of course I was the guy in my room last night. Who else could it be? And why would I have to prove this to Dr. Quest? I'd thought he, of all people, would pick up on that."

"Well, Ponchita," he said in a calmer manner, "I would have thought so too. But we have to remember that Benton isn't quite behaving in his usual self."

"Okay," he heard his daughter reply. "So…who did he think the guy was?"

He cringed. "That's not important right now," he replied. "What's important is that this whole thing is cleared up." And Benton could stop looking at me funny, he thought, shuddering. He can't believe that Benton thought he would—

"Hello, Race, Jessie" said a voice from below.

He looked down and saw that cursed dog that brought all these troubles to them.

"Not now, Bandit," he said, quickening his steps, and dragging Jessie to Benton's study. He firmly closed the door on Bandit's face and turned to look at his friend.

"Benton," he began, "I can explain."

* * *

"Well, really," sniffed Bandit at the deliberate snub he received from Race. "The way this family treats me, you'd think I was the plague or something," he complained loudly to no one in particular. He walked over to Jonny's room, which he was sure was empty due to the fact that the boys were poring over a magazine article back in the living room, and turned on the computer.

"It's me," he said gruffly at the screen.

"Bandit," a disembodied voice greeted. "There's been some new…developments that we think you might need to be aware of."

"Of course," he replied. "Have we found the rest of the sailor scouts?" he asked eagerly. "Because I gotta tell you, I need to get out of this house for awhile. The atmosphere is tense. I wouldn't mind surprising some new girl with the good news that she's a superheroine."

"Umm…" the voice replied. "Yes…well…that's one of the things we need to discuss. But first things first," the voice said determinedly. "We know that you have wondered why you were selected as a guardian for the scouts, and after searching our databases, it has been established that you are the reincarnation of Luna."

insert dramatic pause>

"Hmmm…Luna?" he asked confused. "As in the cat that was Sailor's Moon's companion throughout her life?"

"Err…yes."

"Are you telling me that not only is my previous incarnation a girl, but she was a cat too boot?" he asked slowly.

"Err… yes."

"I was a girl," he stated hollowly. "I was a girl cat," he said again.

"We know that this is hard to digest, so it is probably wisest to give you time to get used to the idea. Therefore--"

"Are you sure my reincarnation is not that of Artemis?" he interrupted. After all, a boy cat is better than a girl cat, right?

"Err…yes, we're quite sure," the computer replied. "We researched the whole thing quite well. Anyway, getting back to the subject at hand—"

"But how can you be so sure?" questioned Bandit insistently.

"Bandit," the voice said. "Now is not the time for you to dwell on petty vanities. We have the sailor scouts to assemble."

"Oh, of course," he said. "Of course," he muttered. Now I'm beginning to understand why everyone around here treats me like a leper, he thought.

"As we were saying," the voice continued. "We have found Sailor Mars."

* * *

"There," Race said triumphantly, "you see now?"

Benton gave a cough and a gasp as he stared at the former Jessie.

"Dr. Quest," began his daughter as Tuxedo Kamen, "I can explain."

"So you see, Benton," implored Race, "there was nothing going on last night. It was all a big misunderstanding. I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at me in that damn funny way of yours."

Benton was still coughing.

"I have no such interest in you in that way either," Race continued. He would have said more, if not for the scratching he heard at the door.

"Race," he heard a muffled voice.

"I think it's Bandit," Tuxedo Kamen said, coming towards the door and opening it.

Bandit trotted slowly into the room and sat in front of Race.

After a few seconds of staring, Race shook his head and said, "What, Bandit?"

Bandit shook himself.

"Bandit," Race said carefully, "what is it?"

* * *

"You're Luna, they said," Bandit muttered silently to himself. "Luna, for Pete's sake." He continued to stare at the carpet and ponder the implications of it all.

"Bandit!" Race's voice rose above his reflections.

He looked up immediately and saw that all the people in the study were looking at him.

Tuxedo Kamen was looking at him in an inquiring manner. That mask of his is quite cute.

Race's eyes were darting back and forth between him and his daughter turned son. He was looking a little nervous. Of course, he had every reason to be.

Benton was looking more than a little rough around the edges. Bandit did not think he could take any more "surprises" at this point.

But, given this household, surely Benton would find out about his news eventually, Bandit thought. Here goes nothing.

"Race," he said determinedly, "you are Sailor Mars."

* * *

Everyone face faulted.

* * *

Downstairs, while perusing their new magazine, Jonny and Hadji heard an odd sound.

"What's that?" Jonny asked.

"I believe that Father is starting on his song again," sigh Hadji.

Jonny nodded dejectedly, thinking the sound sort of sounded like the beginnings of a wail. He listened more intently when he heard another sound…the rustling of glossy paper in high winds.

"Now what's that?" he asked again, at the same time feeling pinpricks at the back of his neck.

"Oh no," said Hadji, looking past Jonny.

* * *

As his father and Bandit stared at each other, Tuxedo Kamen's growing awareness of the imminent wailing that will be coming from Benton Quest had him moving.

He forcibly dragged his father out of the room while calling to Bandit. "Let's all talk about this somewhere else," he said insistently. Closing the door to the study after Bandit had followed them, he winced at the abnormally high-pitched sounds coming from the other side. Looking at his father and at their once normal dog, he gave an exasperated sound.

They were still staring at each other.

"Listen, Bandit," he said, looking down at the dog, "what do you mean that Dad's Sailor Mars?" Thinking of what Jonny and Hadji looked like when they have transformed, he stared at his dad.

Visions of his dad in a sailor fuku danced in his head.

He stared at his dad again and then back at Bandit.

"Sailor Mars?" he whispered disbelievingly while the visions kept assaulting him. A chuckle broke out from the corner of his mouth and he caught the glare his father threw at him.

"Ahem," he said, he muttered discretely, "I think I'm going to do some transformation of my own and leave you both to settle this." He knew that once he really thought about the whole thing, he would curse the fates that made him into a man instead of a sailor scout. However, right now, the image of his dad in a sailor fuku is still too strong. And so, he made a quick exit, planning to go back to herself again.

* * *

"This is not funny," Race said as sternly as he could. "Don't you think you've caused this family enough embarrassment?" he asked.

Bandit continued to stare at him blankly.

Race could have sworn he heard him mutter, "Luna," but that didn't make any sense.

"Bandit," said Race impatiently.

Bandit shook himself out of his apparent stupor enough, "Listen, Race, let's talk about this later. I have some things I need to clear up first, okay?" He padded down the hall before Race could say anything different.

* * *

Jessie felt the draft as soon as she approached the living room.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

In a blinding array of lights, she saw her two friends transform from regular teenaged guys to busty young teenaged girls.

The transformation seems to work out fine now, she thought.

Seeing the magazine covered monster in the other side of the room, she gave a sigh. With a flick of a wrist, she was back to being Tuxedo Kamen.

"Really," he muttered to himself, after giving the monster another quick once over. "How do they come up with these?"

"What do you mean, Jessie?" asked Sailor Mercury. "I mean, Tuxedo Kamen," she corrected herself.

He pointed at the monster. "Why is it that this monsters are always made up of something ridiculous like make up kits or this," he waved his hand towards the Glamour magazine covered monster.

He heard a giggle escape from Sailor Moon. It was quickly cut short when she noticed her two best friends glaring at her.

"What?" she asked. "The giggle just came out."

He rolled his eyes. Jonny being girly just took some getting used to.

"Sailor Brats!" yelled the Glamour clad monster, interrupting his train of thought, "prepare to meet your doom! Paper Cut Attack!"

* * *

Bandit came running back towards Race as fast as he could. He had been selfish and derelict of his duties. He shouldn't have been self-absorbed with all that had been happening. He was so focused on how his life was changing, on how he used to be a girl cat, that he hadn't been paying attention to the strange vibes that surely had been present. If only he had been more diligent, then he would have felt the presence of the Negaverse sooner than when they were right at his doorstep.

"Race!" he shouted. "Here's your pen!" He did a backward flip, and out comes a red pen from nowhere. From the corner of his eye, he saw Race catch it instinctively.

"Oh no," said Race, looking at the pen in his hand in horror.

"Race," said Bandit, trying to keep calm, "the kids are fighting a Negaverse monster. You have to help them."

At that moment, they hear the sounds of high-pitched voices screaming.

"You have to help them," Bandit insisted.

He saw Race go through a mental struggle, his eyes wrinkling in response.

"Just say the words," he urged. "You know what they are."

* * *

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"

Race felt the changes in his body. Funny. It wasn't as traumatic as he had expected. After all, he was turning in a woman.

Once the arrays of lights were over, he, rather, she looked down at himself in order to assess the damage.

Hrmm…

She looked down at her previously well-toned muscular chest and poked it with her gloved finger.

"Not bad," she said softly to herself.

She continued her assessment, her eyes going down to her long legs and red, stiletto heels.

"Not bad at all," she repeated.

"Sailor Mars!" Bandit's voice exclaimed, interrupting her perusal.

She looked up. "Yeah?" she asked, distracted.

"How come your hair's still white?"

* * *

At the living room, the three fighters for justice scramble to their feet, trying to get away from the razor sharp paper flying from every which direction.

"My bubbles are having no effect!" complained Sailor Mercury. "They're just making the papers damp."

"Better than doubling their number like my roses are doing," said Tuxedo Kamen.

"We're gonna die!" whined Sailor Moon.

The three superheroes/heroines tried to beat a hasty retreat from the room, running towards the hallway. They stopped in their tracks, however, when they saw Bandit with a new sailor scout.

"Should I go with blue-black or jet-black?" the white-haired sailor scout asked the dog, looking at two boxes of hair coloring products.

"Oh, jet black," Bandit replied nodding. "Definitely jet black."

"Dad!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen. "Now is not the time!"

"Dad?" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury in unison.

They saw Bandit give himself a definitive shake of his head before saying, "Race, use your attack!"

Just then the monster came rounding from the corner, accompanied by a wind tunnel of papers.

"Oh right," said Sailor Mars. "MARS FIRE, IGNITE!"

A the ball of fire shot from Sailor Mars' fingers and burned the wind tunnel of papers to a crisp.

"Now Sailor Moon!" they yelled.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tossed her moon tiara.

Like before, the monster was moon-dusted.

Silence permeated the room as everyone recovered from the aftershocks of almost being cut to death by tons of Glamour magazine paper.

"So," Sailor Mars said, breaking the silence, "do you think Clairol Nice and Easy would be gentle on my hair?"

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Jessie, shaking her head, as she looked at Sailor Mars, still admiring herself in the mirror.

"He hasn't transformed back yet?" asked Jonny, looking at his mentor with new eyes.

"No, he has not," replied Hadji with a perplexed look.

"Hey," Sailor Mars protested. "Look at this body," he demanded, "I am hot! Look at this face. I am cute! I'm so hot and cute, I'd hit on myself if I could."

"Ewww," said Jessie, disgusted. "Dad, Sailor Mars is fifteen years old!"

But Sailor Mars' attention was already back to the mirror.

"Now if only I could do something about this white hair," she muttered.

"Dad's not gonna like this," Jonny whispered to his friends.

"No he is not," replied Hadji, unable to say anything else.

* * *

February 3, 2002


End file.
